User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 205: Bring Me to Life (1)
Main Plot: Julia (Julia is limping through the hall and Jamie walks over to her) Jamie: Are you okay, hun? You look kinda…miserable. Julia: Yeah, I’m fine. Just cramps. Jamie: Periods suck, right? Julia: You know it. Jamie: Do you want me to take you to the nurse? Julia: No, I’ll be fine. It’ll go away soon. Jamie: Are you sure it’s from your period though? I mean Caylee never would have thought she had diabetes. Julia: Don’t freak me out, Jame! Jamie: Sorry, I just don’t want another one of my friends to be really sick and ignore it. Julia: I’m not going to ignore it. If it gets worse, I’ll go right to the doctor, I swear. Jamie: Really? Julia: Yes. Jamie: I’m off to class, but feel better soon please! Julia: One can only hope… Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JAsXPRvU3Y Sub Plot: Brittany (At lunch, Levi is feeding Brittany jello that falls all over the place) Brittany: Ew! You’re horrible at this. Levi: All I can do at try. Brittany: You’re not horrible at being a good boyfriend though. Levi: That’s all that matters. (They kiss) Brittany: So, maybe it’s time you meet my parents. Levi: Sounds…nerve-wracking. Brittany: My parents are cool, believe me. Levi: Whatever you say. Brittany: How does tonight sound? Levi: Uh…tonight? I…can’t. Sorry. Brittany: Why not? Levi: Uh…I’m…hanging out with…Blake. Brittany: Blake? Since when are you and Blake friends? Levi: A while… Brittany: Well why didn’t you tell me? Me and you and Eliza and Blake can double date now! Levi: Great…I have to go. (Levi gets up and leaves) Brittany: Uh…love you too? (Eliza sits down next to Brittany) Eliza: Looks like he ran off in a hurry. Brittany: Has Blake ever mentioned that he and Levi are friends? Eliza: No, I don’t think so. Why? Brittany: Levi says he’s hanging out with Blake tonight and can’t meet my parents. Eliza: That’s weird…me, Blake, and Kat are all going to the Hub tonight. Maybe Blake invited him and forgot to tell me. Brittany: Maybe…or maybe he’s hiding something from me… Third Plot: Alicia (Alicia is on a ladder hanging up a poster for Pride and Olivia is handing her pieces of tape) Alicia: I’m going to die! Olivia: You’re only like 3 feet above the ground! Alicia: I’m still going to die! Trey: Do you guys need help? Alicia: Oh uh… Olivia: I think we got it. Thanks though. Trey: Seeya later then. Alicia: B-bye… Olivia: Uh weird much? Alicia: Huh? Olivia: You so like him. Alicia: What?! No I don’t! Olivia: It’s pretty obvious, hun. Alicia: Is it? Olivia: Not to him, but to me, yeah. Alicia: Good, he can’t find out. Olivia: Why not? Alicia: Cuz he would never date me. No one else can find out either, okay? Olivia: My lips are sealed. (They fist bump and go back to the sign) Main Plot: Julia (Caylee sits down next to Julia in class) Caylee: Are you okay? Jamie said you had bad cramps this morning. Julia: Yeah, now I am. Caylee: Thank god! Julia: Can I tell you something…serious. Like so serious that if you told one person I would never speak to you ever again. Caylee: Whoa, yeah of course. Julia: These cramps can’t be from my period because I missed it. And the last one. Caylee: You’ve missed two periods?! Julia: Sh! Yeah, I thought maybe missing just one is normal sometimes, but now that I’ve missed two, I know something is up. Caylee: Especially if you’ve missed it and you’re still getting cramps. Julia: What’s wrong with me? Caylee: I know this may sound personal but…have you had sex without a condom ever? Julia: Uh…not that I can think of. Caylee: Are you sure? These are like signs of pregnancy. Julia: Oh my god… (Julia starts almost crying) Caylee: What is it? Julia: The…the second time me and Jeremy had sex…we didn’t use a condom. Caylee: Oh my…this is bad. Julia: I could be pregnant with my best friend’s boyfriend’s baby! Caylee: Don’t panic just yet. Right after class go to Dayton and she can give you a pregnancy test. Julia: This can’t be happening, Caylee. I’m only sixteen! Caylee: You might not be pregnant, Julia. Don’t freak yourself out until you know for sure, okay? Julia: That’ll be easy…this is going to be the longest class ever… Sub Plot: Brittany (Brittany walks up to Chloe and starts walking with her to class) Brittany: Levi is hiding something from me. Chloe: Why do you say that? Brittany: He told me that he’s hanging out with Blake tonight but Eliza is hanging with Blake tonight. Chloe: Why would he lie to you about where he’s going tonight? Brittany: I don’t know! I was hoping maybe you had an idea? Chloe: I mean…the first thing that comes to mind… Brittany: What is it? Chloe: Maybe he’s cheating on you… Brittany: Oh my god…we’ve only been dating for like 3 months! He already lost interest in me? Chloe: I’m not saying it’s true, it just sounds like he is. Is he like texting people a lot and not letting you see who they are? Brittany: I don’t know? Why would I check who we was texting? Chloe: They could be the girls he’s cheating with on. Brittany: Oh my god…if that bastard is cheating on me, I will seriously cut his balls off! Chloe: Do it! You never take shit from anyone, don’t take it from him either. Brittany: Don’t worry, I won’t… Main Plot: Julia (Julia walks into Mrs. Dayton’s room) Julia: Can I just have a quick talk with you? Mrs. Dayton: Oh course. What’s going on, Julia? I haven’t seen you since…well… Julia: Yeah, I know. Mrs. Dayton: How are you and your mother doing without your father? Julia: We’re doing great, well we’re losing the house, but that’s another story. I need…some help. Mrs. Dayton: With what? Julia: I’ve missed two of my periods and…my friend said you could give me- Mrs. Dayton: You want a pregnancy test? Julia: Yeah… Mrs. Dayton: Well I can give you one, but I thought you would be smarter than to have unprotected sex, Julia. Julia: Me too…I made some really stupid mistakes last semester…and I thought I could move on from them. If I’m pregnant…I’m just going to have to revisit them all over again… Mrs. Dayton: Well to whoever you’re going to have to deal with, they should realize that if you really are pregnant, that this is a delayed consequence from a mistake you made a long time ago. Julia: Huh? Mrs. Dayton: If they’re mad at you because you’re pregnant, you can just tell them that you’ve changed, but that this is a consequence from a long time ago. Julia: I guess… Mrs. Dayton: Here is the test. Instructions are on the side. Whatever the results are…you can come to me. Julia: I know…thank you. (Julia walks out of the room and slips the test into her bag, taking a deep breath) Third Plot: Alicia (Alicia sees Trey at lunch) Danielle: Who are you staring at? Alicia: Huh? No one… Liam: You were staring at someone. Sophie: Who is it?! Alicia: No one! Olivia: Leave her alone, guys. Alicia: I’ll be right back. (Alicia gets up and goes over to Trey) Alicia: Hey Trey. Trey: What’s shaking? Alicia: I was wondering if you could help me with something. Trey: Sure, what is it? More signs? Alicia: No, I’m like almost failing history and my mom is going to kill me if I get an F. Do you think maybe you could help me? Trey: Like tutor you? Alicia: Yeah. I know it’s a big favor and if you don’t want to then- Trey: Of course I’ll help you! I’ll text you later on when I’m free and we can get together to study. Alicia: Thank you so much, you’re a great friend. Trey: All in a day’s work. (Alicia giggles and walks back to her table) Danielle: You like Trey?! Alicia: I just made a move…whoa. Olivia: What did you do? Alicia: I asked him to tutor me and he said yes. Jamie: Nice move. You’ll be spending a lot of time “tutoring” and he will totally fall for you. Alicia: You think? Jamie: Hell yeah! Alicia: I am like so nervous right now. I hope this works… Sub Plot: Brittany (Brittany is in her room and staring at the phone. She picks it up and calls Blake) Blake: Hello? Brittany: Hey, it’s Britt. Are you with Levi? Blake: Levi? Levi Carlson? No, why would I be with him? Brittany: Nothing, sorry. I’ll see you later. (Brittany hangs up and calls Levi) Brittany: Pick up… Levi: You’ve reached Levi. Leave a message after the beep. God is good! *beep* Brittany: Never mind… (She hangs up the phone and collapses on her bed) Main Plot: Julia (Julia walks into school and Caylee runs up to her) Caylee: You never called me, did you take the test? Julia: No…I couldn’t do it alone. Caylee: Listen…why don’t we take it at lunch? Whatever the result is, you can go right to Dayton if you want. Julia: Would you really take it with me? Caylee: Of course. (They hug and Julia sees Jamie coming) Julia: Oh god, act natural. Jamie doesn’t have to know about this yet. Hey, what’s up? Jamie: You guys certainly seem lovey-dovey today. Don’t make Liam jealous. Caylee: Oh…I won’t. Let’s get to class. Julia: Sounds good. (They all walk to class and Julia looks nervous) Sub Plot: Brittany (Brittany and Chloe are watching Levi at his locker) Brittany: There he is…I can’t even look at him. Chloe: You have to confront him, Britt. You don’t want to be dating a cheater! Brittany: I can’t confront people like this! I wish Gina was still here, she was so good at that! Chloe: Well she’s in Texas and won’t be that much of a help. Just go! (Chloe pushes Brittany towards Levi) Brittany: Why did you lie to me? Levi: When? Brittany: You said you were hanging out with Blake last night. You weren’t. Levi: How do you know? Brittany: I called him. He was with Eliza and Kat. Where were you? Levi: Britt, maybe I don’t want you to know about everything in my life just yet. Brittany: Are you cheating on me? If you are, you better fucking tell me! Levi: Cheating on you?! Are you kidding?! (Levi slams his locker loud and turns around, but then turns back) Levi: I’m not cheating on you… (He turns back around and leaves) Chloe: That sounded intense. Brittany: He’s not cheating… Chloe: How do you know? Brittany: I can tell he wasn’t lying. He was hurt I would even assume he was…I need to talk to him and get the truth. Something is going on with him and he’s keeping it from me. Chloe: But why? Brittany: That’s what I’m gonna figure out… Third Plot: Alicia (Danielle and Olivia run up to Alicia in the hall) Danielle: Have you talked to him since lunch? Alicia: Trey? Yeah, he’s gonna tutor me on Wednesday. Olivia: Make a move! Alicia: I want to take this slow guys. I don’t even know if my mom would let me date him! Danielle: Because he’s trans? Alicia: Yeah. Danielle: That’s bullshit. Olivia: If you really are in love with him and he makes you happy, how could your mother not approve of him? Danielle: Your mom is pretty cool, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Olivia: At lunch, call her and talk to her about it, okay? Danielle: We’ll be right there with you. Alicia: I guess…I want to know if I’m just wasting my time or not. Danielle: Then let’s find out. Alicia: Fingers crossed… Main Plot: Julia (Julia is walking down the hall and bumps into Jamie, dropping everything in her bag) Jamie: Sorry hun! What’s up? Julia: Nothing much, just a little tired. Jamie: You look it. (Jamie is putting things back in her bag and finds the pregnancy test) Jamie: Uh…Julia. Julia: Oh my god… Jamie: You’re pregnant?! Julia: It’s not mine! It’s..Caylee’s…she asked me to get it for her. Jamie: Her and Liam are already doing the nasty? I thought so much better of her than to have unprotected sex. Why didn’t she tell me? Julia: Because you get all judgy like you are right now! Jamie: I guess…do I act like I don’t know and just wait for her to tell me? Julia: I don’t know. Maybe? I have to go. (Julia runs off and Jamie looks confused) Sub Plot: Brittany (Brittany is sitting at lunch with Levi and neither are speaking) Levi: I have to go to the bathroom… (He leaves and Brittany grabs Blake and Eliza) Brittany: Alright, go distract Levi in the bathroom, okay? Blake: Did you guys make another plan? Eliza: Of course! Just go, babe! (Blake follows Levi to the bathroom) Brittany: Here’s his phone. Let’s see who he’s been texting lately. Eliza: You sure this is going to work? Brittany: It already did. Look at all these texts from a chick named Layla! Eliza: Who’s Layla? Brittany: It must be the bitch he’s cheating on me with! I really believed him earlier today when he said he wasn’t cheating. Eliza: Oh babe, I’m so sorry. Brittany: I can’t even look at him right now. Tell Blake he can leave now. I’m just gonna go hang in the bathroom for a while. Eliza: Want me to come with you? Brittany: No, I want to be alone right now. Eliza: Hang in there, hon. We can plan our revenge plot later. (Brittany smiles and walks away, kicking the trash can as she walks by) Third Plot: Alicia (Alicia, Danielle, and Olivia are at a table alone) Alicia: Alright, I’m about to call her. Danielle: She’s so going to be okay with it, you have nothing to worry about! Olivia: Seriously! Alicia: Sh! Hi mom! Ms. Borden: Alicia? What’s wrong, honey? Alicia: I just had to ask you something…kinda important. Ms. Borden: Alright… Alicia: You know that guy Trey? Ms. Borden: The transgender guy? Yeah, why? Alicia: Do you like him? Ms. Borden: Well I only met him that one time when I picked you up from FilmFridayz, but he seemed sweet. Why? Alicia: I really like him and I want to date him so badly! I just wanted to make sure you’d be okay with it? Ms. Borden: Oh… Alicia: Oh? Say something else! Ms. Borden: Honey…I don’t think you’ve really thought this through. Alicia: What do you mean? Ms. Borden: Yes, Trey is a guy on the inside, but on the outside, he still has girl parts. You wouldn’t be able to have a physical relationship with him. If you guys get serious after high school and want to get married, you can’t have a baby with him. Alicia: Well mom, I’m just talking about a high school relationship right now. Ms. Borden: I’m not going to tell you who you can and can’t date, but I can’t tell you that I’m going to be happy if you guys date either. Alicia: But mom- Ms. Borden: I’m sorry, hon. I have to work now, so I’ll see you when I get home. Love you! Alicia: Okay, bye… Olivia: What did she say? Alicia: She likes him as my friend, but not my boyfriend. Danielle: What?! Alicia: I mean, she told me I’m allowed to date him, but she’s not going to like it. I want my boyfriend to be friends with my parents! Danielle: I understand. If my mom hated Brad, I would just die. Alicia: I don’t know if it’s even worth it anymore… Main Plot: Julia (Caylee is at her locker and Jamie runs up to her) Jamie: How could you be so stupid? Caylee: Uh…I try? Jamie: I know, Caylee. Caylee: Oh my god! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to eat all your donuts! Jamie: What? Caylee: Huh? Nothing… (Julia runs behind Jamie and whispers “sorry”) Jamie: I know that you’re pregnant! You and Liam have only been dating for like not even two weeks! Caylee: What can I say…I Caylee Daniels am a horndog. Jamie: You don’t even seem upset about it! Caylee: I cried myself dry, girl! Jamie: I can’t believe you! (Jamie rolls her eyes and walks away, Julia laughs and walks up to Caylee) Julia: Okay sorry, but that was hilarious. Want me to talk to Jamie? Caylee: Naw, she’ll get over it. Let’s go take this test now before anyone else finds it, okay? Julia: Yeah…my heart is pounding out of my chest. (Caylee grabs Julia’s hand and they walk to the bathroom) Caylee: I’m right here. It’s gonna be okay. Julia: Or is it… Third Plot: Alicia (Sophie runs up to Alicia) Sophie: So how is Trelicia? Alicia: What? Sophie: The ship name I made for you and Trey. Alicia: Oh…well not so good. My mom wants me to just stay friends with him and not date him. Sophie: That sucks majorly. Alicia: Exactly…but then I started thinking… Sophie: About? Alicia: My mom doesn’t have to know we’re dating. She can keep on thinking me and him and just friends. Sophie: But in reality, you guys are the new it-couple! Alicia: I doubt we’ll be an it-couple, Soph. Sophie: You never know. Alicia: I do know that me and Trey are going to be together…tomorrow. It’s going to be perfect and she’ll never have to know… Sub Plot: Brittany (Brittany finds Levi with his friends and pulls him aside) Brittany: Can you be honest with me? Levi: Yes? Brittany: Is Layla the girl you’re cheating on me with? Levi: What… Brittany: I want the truth, Levi! Levi: How do you know who Layla is? Brittany: I looked through your phone because I knew you were hiding something from me! Tell me who she is! Levi: For your information, I’m not cheating on you with her! I told you I’m not a cheater! Brittany: Then who is she?! Levi: She’s my mother’s cancer doctor!! (Levi stomps away from Brittany) Brittany: Oh my god…I’m such a bitch… Main Plot: Julia (Caylee and Julia are leaning against the stall doors) Julia: Has it been 3 minutes yet? Caylee: Not quite… Julia: I’m going to puke… Caylee: Good thing you’re close to a toilet. (Someone tries to open the bathroom door and Caylee slams it in their face) Caylee: Sorry, find another bathroom. Julia: Is it done? Caylee: I think so…want me to look? Julia: Yeah… (Caylee picks it up and sees it’s pink) Caylee: Oh shit… Julia: Is it… Caylee: Positive… (Julia starts to cry and Caylee goes over and hugs her) Julia: This can’t be happening…I’m pregnant with Jeremy’s baby. Caylee: It’s all going to be okay. I’m going to stick with you through all of this. Julia: I need to get out of here… (Caylee throws out the test and they both leave the bathroom. One of the stall doors opens up and Moon walks out) Moon: Julia…you are so screwed… (Moon chuckles and walks out of the bathroom) 'NEXT WEEK' Brittany: He's never going to forgive me! WILL Danielle: What a douche canoe! THE (Jamie looks shocked) FRIENDSHIPS Jamie: How could you keep this from me?! Julia: I'm sorry! I HATE IT!! RELATIONSHIPS Levi: How could you think I was cheating on you? Brittany: You could have told me from the start! HOPES Alicia: He's not the guy I thought he was... Trey: It's me or your parents. You pick. END? (Julia is holding a hanger and crying) NEW CLEARWATER FRIDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts